


Let Me Fondle Your Noodle

by twoheartedalien



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: At least they locked the door, BDSM, Bottom Widow, F/F, Loud Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Nox's OC, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Restraints, Spanking, Top Tracer, Trans Female Character, Trans Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Widow is a Bratty Bottom, tiny top Tracer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedalien/pseuds/twoheartedalien
Summary: Lena takes Amélie out to lunch, Amélie fondles her noodle.OrAmèlie is a bratty bottom and Lena teaches her a lesson.





	Let Me Fondle Your Noodle

**Author's Note:**

> For Maddie/Atheris! Know how much you like bottom Widow.

“Luv? Are you ready?” Lena called out. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for her Widowmaker -  _ Amélie - _ to leave the bathroom.

“Just one moment, chèrie.” Amèlie replied, her voice muffled through the door. Lena rolled her eyes and flopped back onto the mattress with an aggravated sigh. 

No matter how many times Lena told her that she looked gorgeous just as she was, Amèlie always insisted on using makeup to cover her blue pallor. Lena actually preferred her without it but she knew that Amèlie didn't feel comfortable unless she was covered, so she stopped arguing about it a long time ago.

Lena perked up, propping herself up on her elbows at the sound of the bathroom door opening. She raked her eyes over Amèlie’s body appreciatively. Amélie was wearing the leather pants that she  _ knew  _ Lena loved. They hugged both her ass and thighs perfectly, the taut leather leaving little to imagination. Amèlie smirked at her as she saw how  Lena’s tongue ran over her lips briefly. 

“Took you long enough.” Lena said, forcing her eyes up to Amèlie’s face, catching the smug expression.

“Désolée.” Amèlie was clearly  _ not  _ sorry but Lena chose to let it go, they were already late in leaving for lunch. Luckily the noodle guy, PG-666, liked her and would hold their table.

She pushed herself up off the mattress and headed for the door, holding it open as Amèlie followed. Lena lead the way off base, a small hop in her step. She had wanted to take Amélie to this hole-in-the-wall Chinese noodle place that was just across the street from the Watchpoint for  _ months, _ but Amèlie had always been difficult when it came to trying new things. 

Lena was right in her assumption that PG-666 had held their table despite being nearly thirty minutes late for their reservation as he greeted them with a cheerful  _ Ni Hao _ . He lead them to Lena’s regular table, and she excitedly pointed to Amèlie the different menu items that she wanted her to try once they were seated. Amélie watched her with some amusement as she twirled a lock of hair around a finger.

“They are all just noodles, chèrie.” 

“Noodles? They're not _ just  _ noodles! These are the best damn noodles ever, and you  _ will  _ eat them.” 

“Oh? Is that a command?” Amèlie asked, a teasing smirk pulling at the corner of her lips. Lena looked up at her from her menu, narrowing her eyes.

“No.  _ Behave. _ ” She saw Amèlie’s faux pout from the corner of her eye. 

PG-666 approached the edge of their table, small pad of paper in one hand, pen in the other. He didn't  _ need _ to write it down really, it was more for the atmosphere than anything. Lena decided to order for the both of them, getting Amèlie a Lo Mein and herself her usual. As she spoke, a cold had squeezed at her left knee, thumb rubbing circles on her skin. She raised an eyebrow slightly, but refused to react otherwise.

Lena passed the menus back to PG-666 after he finished scribbling down their order, watching him head back to the kitchen. She brought her arms up, crossing them against the table and leant forward slightly, seemingly absorbed in the match being displayed on the holoscreens. Amèlie’s hand began to move up her thigh, squeezing lightly as she did. Lena continued to stare at the match, ignoring the heated golden eyes that she knew were locked onto her.

She knew  _ exactly _ what Amèlie wanted. She had even worn  _ those  _ pants, knowing what they did to her. Lena felt Amèlie’s pinky graze her crotch and she chewed on her lower lip, trying to maintain her facade of indifference. Amèlie was still upset that they hadn't fucked last night like she'd promised, Lena had been far too tired after her mission and had gone to sleep instead, and this was obviously her way of getting what she wanted.

That resolve didn't last long as Amèlie’s palm met the front of her crotch, palming at her cock through her tights. Lena turned her head to look Amèlie straight in the eyes, drawing a pleased smirk from her in response. She bit her lip and gave Lena a brief squeeze, reveling in the way Lena’s eyes fluttered close for a second. 

Lena cursed under her breath as she began hardening under Amèlie’s hand.

“You sure you want to do this, luv? You know what'll happen. I'll have to punish you.” Her voice was low and husky, and it was  _ her _ turn to be smug asAmèlie gave a slight shudder at her words.

Clearly, she did.

Amèlie pressed forward anyway, hand sliding up to the waistband of her tights and slipping underneath, pulling her hard cock free. She couldn't see anything with Lena’s lower half concealed by the tablecloth, but she began teasing the tip of her length with her thumb, watching Lena’s face closely.

Lena let out a slow breath, arching her brow at Amèlie as the hand on her cock began to stroke from base to top, twisting around the head before returning. She schooled her expression into a neutral mask, leaning back in her chair and folding her arms against her chest, trying to give Amèlie as little satisfaction as possible.

She dug her fingernails into her biceps as PG-666 returned from the kitchen with their bowls of noodles, placing them in front of them. Lena felt a slight flush dusting her cheeks as slick sounds came from under the tablecloth, she had dribbled enough pre down her shaft that she could  _ hear _ it. But she couldn't deny that she was enjoying herself, even if Amèlie was being a brat.

There was brief, uncomfortable eye contact with the omnic. He  _ must _ know what was going on, Lena thought - there was no way he  _ didn’t _ \- but that didn't stop the hand from stroking up and down her length, or Lena from spreading her legs to encourage it. He hovered for a moment before turning on the spot and leaving them to continue what they were doing. 

Lena took in a shuddering breath as she began to consider  _ exactly  _ how she was going to punish Amèlie for her behaviour when they returned to base. She was getting close, feeling the heat building up in her lower belly. Her hands shook as she tried to pick up her chopsticks, trying to eat her food as normal. Amèlie made no attempt to touch her food, focused solely on what she was doing under the table. 

Her hips jerked into Amèlie’s hand, the grip she held on her chopsticks tightening. Lena let out a low, quiet ‘fuck’ as she came under the table, her eyes fluttering closed. She could feel her cum spilling down her length and over Amèlie’s hand, and she tried really hard to not think about how she probably got some on the underside of the table too. 

Lena’s head tilted back against the top of the chair, her ass sliding down the seat as she caught her breath. She wasn't sure how she’d managed to cum without making any noise, but Amèlie looked satisfied with herself nonetheless. She let go as her length began to flag, bringing her hand up to her mouth and sucking her skin clean. Lena blushed brightly as she watched her girlfriend cleaning up her cum without shame. 

She adjusted herself in her seat, sitting back up and reaching under the table to tuck her half hard cock back into her tights. Amèlie picked up her chopsticks as though nothing had happened, and went straight to eating the noodles Lena had picked out for her. She daintily sucked a noodle, licking her lips slowly as she lazily looked up at Lena. “I have to agree, chérie. This is  _ very _ good.”

“Stop. We’re going back.  _ Now _ .” Lena said, rising from her chair, giving the crotch of her leggings a brief once over for cumstains before tossing some cash into the table. 

Amèlie battered her eyelashes up at Lena, putting on a facade of innocence, “Why, chèrie? I thought this was your favourite restaurant. Why don’t you sit down and finish your food.” 

Lena narrowed her eyes, watching as Amèlie crossed her legs under her gaze. “That was a command,  _ pet. _ Come.” The effect was instantaneous - Amélie dropped the chopsticks without a second thought, grabbing Lena’s outstretched hand and letting herself be led back to the Watchpoint.. 

They both knew that Amèlie’s plan to get her attention had worked, even if Lena wouldn't admit it. Once they reached their room, Lena threw the door open, locking it behind them once Amélie was inside. Amèlie rested her arms on Lena’s shoulders, slinging them around and teasing with fingers at the nape of her neck. 

“Now, what are you going to do to me, mon chou?” 

“Think I'm gunna have to remind you who's in charge here.” Lena punctuated her words with a shove to Amèlie’s hips, forcing her onto the mattress and getting a gasp from her. 

Amélie watched Lena move from where she laid on the bed, seeing her head to the wardrobe and digging around for the box they kept at the back of it. A shudder ran down Amèlie’s spine at the sound of the locks being popped and the sound of metal jingling, knowing that Lena had just picked out a collar. 

Lena only saved that for whenever Amélie misbehaved. 

Soon, Lena was standing back at the side of the bed, leather collar in hand. Her other hand reached out, running knuckles up and down her cheek. 

“Ready to learn your lesson, pet?” She asked, placing the collar around her throat, sliding her hands underneath her neck to tighten it. 

Amèlie knew this was Lena’s way of checking in, not that she needed it. This was  _ exactly _ what she had been seeking when she started things back in the noodle shop. Lena ran the pad of her thumb down her cheek affectionately before stepping back.

“Take off your clothes. All of them.” 

Lena watched as Amélie sat up, immediately stripping herself of her clothes, not caring about where they went as she tossed them to the floor. 

“On your hands and knees.” 

Lena turned on her heel and went back to the wardrobe to their box of toys. She debated using her hand for an old fashioned spanking, or picking out a crop. She hesitated for a moment before picking out leather cuffs, straps and a bottle of lube, placing the items on their bedside table before toeing off her sneakers and kicking them aside. 

She reached out and ran a hand up the curve of Amèlie’s ass, smirking at the sight of slickness already coating her inner thighs. Lena wasn't surprised to know she was worked up like this, between the wanking at the restaurant and the collar. 

“We’re starting with fifteen. Understand, pet?” She waited for the desperate nod of Amèlie’s hand, still sliding her palm up and down her backside.

Once Amèlie had relaxed enough, Lena drew her hand back and gave her a harsh spank, reveling in the desperate whimper it elicited. Lena dragged her nails over the reddening patch of skin, smirking as Amèlie attempted to jerk away from the pain. She reached out and grabbed her hip, pulling her back.

“You know that's another five.” 

Amélie took all of what ended up being twenty five good spanks, both of her ass cheeks thoroughly reddened by the end of it. She melted into the mattress, her hands giving out, as Lena withdrew her hand. Lena watched her from behind as Amélie tried catching her breath, seeing the slick slowly dripping down her thighs. 

She brought her hand up, sweeping up her wetness on her index finger before walking to the side so that Amélie could see her, and took it into her mouth. Amèlie let out a whine at the sight, and her face flushed even more. 

“Really enjoyed that, didn't you, pet?” She asked, her hand returning between Amèlie’s legs, two fingers teasing at her clit. A low chuckle escaped Lena’s throat as Amèlie gave a weak nod, hips pushing back against her hand. 

“You've been such a good girl so far. I think you deserve a reward.”

There was another desperate whimper as Lena withdrew her hand, stepping back to the bedside table and picking up the leather cuffs. She had found out very early on that Amèlie  _ loved _ the feeling of leather on her skin.

“Turn over, luv.” She waited for Amèlie to flip herself over onto her back, her hands raised to the head of the bed and legs spread, knowing exactly where this was going. 

Lena swiftly attached the leather cuffs to both her wrists and ankles, reaching behind her for the straps to restrain Amèlie to the bed. She tightened them enough that she couldn't move from where she was, but left her some give. Lena’s cock was pulsing inside her tights and Amèlie’s eyes were locked onto the stretch, making her chuckle. 

She took her time stripping herself of her clothing, enjoying the way that Amèlie watched closely, clearly wanting her to just get up onto the bed already. 

“Patience.” Lena said as she removed the last piece of clothing, tossing it aside, her length bobbing from the movement. 

Lena picked up the bottle of lube from where it sat on the bedside table, popping the cap and pouring a large amount into her palm. Amèlie’s eyes followed her hand as she began to stroke at herself, prepping her cock with the lube. She purposefully dragged it out, knowing how desperate Amèlie was in this moment. 

“Think you're ready for me, pet?” Lena asked as she climbed onto the bed, kneeling between Amèlie’s legs, one hand digging into the sheets above her left shoulder.

“ _ Mon dieu _ ,  _ yes _ .” 

She chuckled as she lined herself up with Amèlie’s entrance, pressing at it teasingly with her tip. Amèlie jerked her hips up as if trying to get Lena inside her.

Lena made her wait for another moment before pushing her cock inside, meeting almost no resistance between the lube and how worked up Amélie been. She groaned as she bottomed out, her right hand coming up to join her left above Amèlie’s shoulders. 

“ _ Fuck. _ ” Lena ground against her, “You always feel  _ so good _ around me.” 

“ _ Please.”  _

“Please  _ what _ , luv? You begging me to fuck you?” She asked, leaning in to kiss above the top of the collar, stilling her hips.

The metal links on the leather cuffs jingled as both her wrists and ankles pulled against the restraints.

“Please, _ fuck me.”  _ It came out as a desperate sob.

Lena huffed out a laugh against the skin of her neck, her right hand moving down the side of her body and coming down to grope roughly at her ass. “ _ Good girl.” _

She began thrusting in, rough and fast. Amèlie’s eyes rolled back into her head with pleasure as Lena fucked her  _ hard. _ The noises that escaped her mouth became more and more desperate, and Lena knew that she was getting close.

“Don't you  _ dare _ cum before me, don't you  _ dare. _ ” Lena growled before sinking her teeth into the flesh above her collar. 

Amèlie was getting lightheaded, the pleasure overwhelming as she did her best to hold out. Her wrists tugged at the restraints as she tried to bring her arms around Lena’s shoulders, wanting something to dig her nails into. The sound of wet skin slapping wet skin filled the room, only adding to it all.

“C-Close.” She whimpered in Lena’s ear, trying to show she couldn't hold out much longer. 

“ _ Fuck.”  _ Lena groaned, bringing her hips toward in one more rough thrust, warmth spilling inside Amèlie as she came. 

Suddenly there was a thumb at her clit, trying to help push Amèlie over the edge with her, and light kisses placed against the dark hickeys on her neck helped push her over the edge. Amèlie’s body stiffened as she orgasmed, her fluttering walls pulling one last loud moan out of Lena. 

“Such a good girl.” She murmured against Amèlie’s ear, earning a whimper. 

Lena brought her left hand up to Amèlie’s hair, letting herself collapse against her chest, fingers petting against her scalp. 

“You were  _ such _ a good girl for me.” Lena said in between kisses at her jaw. 

They laid there together, catching their breath as Lena praised her, until there was a knock at the door. Lena groaned, raising her head slightly to glare at it before flopping it back against Amélie’s chest.

“If we stay quiet, do you think they’ll leave?” She asked, her voice muffled by Amélie’s breasts.

“Lena  _ fucking _ Oxton, with an emphasis on  _ fucking _ , stop shagging your girl and come help setup for movie night!” Hana shouted through the door. 

“ _ Bugger _ .”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twoheartedalien - Today at 2:03 PM  
> I almost gave it the fucking graphic violence tag LOL  
> Nox - Today at 2:05 PM  
> LOL  
> very violent cum  
> took out a toddler's eye and also it's innocence  
> twoheartedalien - Today at 2:06 PM  
> <_<  
> I never wrote that  
> the fuck  
> I wrote the entire thing on my phone  
> Sigh.  
> OH  
> I'm tired  
> lmfao  
> I thought you were telling my writing was autocorrected  
> All that tells you is iPhone ac is bad enough that I believed it LOL


End file.
